Let's Give Them Something To Talk About
by Lehua
Summary: A BV fanfic, inspired by the song . . . .
1. Chapter 1

**Let's Give Them Something to Talk About  
**

**Chapter One**

Bulma got out of her air car and capsuled it. Her blue hair blew freely around her head as the wind began to pick up. The bright Friday sun beat down upon her lithe body as she made her way to the Son's door. She and Chichi were going to have a chat over tea. Goku was off training somewhere for the androids, along with Gohan, so she came to visit Chichi every week to talk about nothing in particular. She felt sorry for Chichi because she was all by herself; Bulma at least had Vegeta to contend with. Vegeta: she shuddered at the thought. He lived and breathed training, and in-between he would argue with Bulma about every little thing. Lately they seemed to have been getting into more arguments than usual, both left breathing hard but no one winning. She sighed to herself and knocked on the door. Today she would not think of him.

Bulma was surprised to see Gohan open the door. "Oh, hi, Bulma. Mom's in the kitchen getting ready for the picnic."

Bulma crossed the threshold and said, "Picnic?"

Gohan closed the door. "Yeah, Dad and I came home for a bit, so she thought it would be good to have a picnic. I think she's invited everyone to come. Are you gonna to come?" Gohan asked as they walked to the kitchen.

"Well, of course. I wouldn't miss it for the world," she said to the demi-Sayian.

Gohan smiled. " Kay. I'll tell Dad you're here," he said walking out of the kitchen door.

Chichi was busy putting things together but she stopped long enough to hug Bulma. "Oh, it's good to see you," she said giving Bulma a squeeze. "You're coming with us, right?"

"Yeah," Bulma said smiling. She sat down on a chair. "Gohan said you invited everyone."

"Yeah, I figured everyone could use a break. They've all been working so hard lately. There was one person I couldn't get in touch with: Vegeta."

Bulma laughed. "Figured. All Vegeta does is train. He won't stop to answer the phone. I don't even know if he knows how to."

Chichi laughed. "Probably, but Goku asked me specifically to invite Vegeta."

"Really? Why?"

"You know Goku," Chichi said shrugging.

At that moment Goku came walking into the kitchen. "Bulma!" he exclaimed. He grabbed her and gave her a huge hug, cutting off all her air.

"Goku!" Chichi said, whacking him on the shoulder. "You're going to kill Bulma. Let her go."

Goku let Bulma go. "Sorry," he said sheepishly. "It's good to see you."

Bulma smiled. "Chichi told me you invited Vegeta to the picnic."

"Of course," he said. "I think Vegeta would have fun."

Bulma looked at him. "Vegeta, have fun? I don't think so. He'd sooner kill himself than go to a picnic with us. You know how anti-social he is."

Goku looked at her seriously. "You never know until you ask."

Bulma frowned. Of course he was right. But Bulma had been living with that cocky Saiyan for two years now. He had evaded every attempt she had made to include him in the group. What difference would it make if Goku asked him? She shrugged her shoulders. "Chichi couldn't get in touch with him."

Goku looked at Chichi. "Really?"

She nodded her head.

Goku sighed, defeated, and then brightened. "Bulma, why don't you ask him? He lives in you house."

"Goku, I've been asking him for months now and he always says no."

"Well, maybe if you tell him you're asking for me he'll come."

"I don't know. I'm here already. I thought I'd just go from here to the picnic with you guys. I wasn't planning on going home," she said doubtfully.

"You don't live that far away. Besides, you have to go home and grab your things. We're picnicking on the beach."

"I suppose-"

"Thanks," Goku said, gently hugging her. "I knew I could count on you." He left the two women speechless.

"Well," Chichi said, putting down the plate she had in her hand. "He really wants Vegeta to go. I wonder why?"

Bulma sighed and got up from her chair. "I have no clue, but I might as well go try. Who knows, maybe he's right; maybe Vegeta will come. I'll see you later, Chi. Ja ne." Bulma said waving her hand.

Bulma uncapsuled her car and got in. Maybe Goku was right; maybe Vegeta would come. "Only one way to find out," she thought as she floored the gas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Woman, I don't want to go to any picnic with you bakas!" Vegeta said as Bulma followed him around the house. He was taking his lunch break from training. "I have to train. I don't have time to watch you bakas have fun.'"

"But, Vegeta, Goku-"

Vegeta cut her off. "Kakkarot wants me there?"

Bulma nodded her head. "That's what I've been trying to say. He asked me-"

"Well, in that case, I'll go," Vegeta said. He started to make his way to his room.

Bulma shut up in disbelief. Vegeta's going? "You're going to go?" she asked.

He turned to look at her, one hand on the stairway banister. "That's what I just said, woman." He looked at her like she was crazy. Shaking his head, he continued on his way.

Bulma plopped herself down on the couch and stared off into space. Vegeta was actually going to come. How did Goku do it? Bulma was startled when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She jumped and said, "What?"

Vegeta looked at her like she was crazy again. "Woman, where are they having that picnic?"

"At the beach," she said, trying to pull herself together. She stood up and smoothed out her jeans shorts and red shirt. "I can take you there."

Vegeta smirked and crossed his arms. "I can fly perfectly well, woman."

Bulma looked at him angrily. "Would you stop calling me woman? I have a name. It's Bulma. B-U-L-M-A: Bulma."

He continued to smirk at her. "I know your name, woman. I just like to see you get angry."

Bulma threw a punch at him, but before it could connect he was gone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bulma threw her bags in the back seat of the air car. She had searched for Vegeta all over the place, but had not found him. "Must have gone on his own," she thought. She got in and turned the car on.

"Let's go already, woman," she heard a voice next to her say.

"Well, if I didn't have to look for you, baka, we'd be there already," she said gunning the engine and pushing down on the accelerator. The car sped forward, pushing her and an unsuspecting Saiyan back into their seats. She laughed when she saw Vegeta's eyes go wide and his hand shoot out to grab the dashboard. "Scared?"

Vegeta turned to look at her. His eyes narrowed to little slits. "Woman, you just wait until we get there. I'll show you scared." He turned from her and crossed his arms, staring straight ahead.

"Oh, I can't wait." she said to herself. She pushed further on the gas pedal and they sped in the direction of their destination.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Bulma got out of the car and capsuled it. She shouldered her bag and started walking to the picnic site with a very peeved Vegeta trailing behind her. He was still irritated about her comment about being scared. "Let him be irritated. It's his fault," she thought. She set her things down and started to talk to Chichi. Vegeta left her side and went to go mediate in a tree.

"Wow," Chichi said. "You got him to come."

Bulma looked behind her, seeing the Saiyan Prince by himself—as usual. She turned back to Chichi. "All I did was say that Goku wanted him to come."

"Well, whatever you did, Goku sure is going to be happy," Chichi said while she set up the table with food.

"Where is Goku?" Bulma asked her.

"Oh, he, Gohan, and the others went in the water. They should be back soon," Chichi said absently with her back turned to Bulma.

"Oh," Bulma said. "I guess I'll go for a swim too."

Bulma went back to her bag, taking her jeans and shirt off along the way. She wore a royal blue two piece. She like how it matched with her hair, and it showed just enough. She grabbed her towel, wrapping it around her, and made her way down to the surf. Most of the guys were fooling around in the water, the exception being Piccolo: he stood off to the side watching everyone with his arms crossed. "So much like Vegeta," she thought. Goku, Gohan, and Krillin were having a water fight, and Yamcha and Tien were wrestling. As soon as Bulma put down her towel, everyone stopped to stare. She heard a low whistle come from Yamcha and she ignored it.

"Hi, Bulma," Goku and Gohan said to her.

Krillin and Tien just gawked at her.

She got in and dove under the water, enjoying the feel of the cool water run past her body. She got up and everyone was as they were before. She swam a bit, enjoying the feeling of the sun and the water.

"Hey, Bulma," Goku said. "Did you get Vegeta to come?"

Bulma stood up. "Yeah, he's up in a tree being his usual anti-social self."

Goku grinned.

He was about to say something but was cut off when he heard Chichi yell, "Food's ready!"

"Food! Come on, Gohan. Let's go eat!" he said grabbing his son by the hand and dragging him out of the water.

Everyone followed except for Bulma and Yamcha. Bulma did not want to see the guys as they ate; it could get quite disgusting. The only exceptions were Piccolo and Vegeta: she had never seen Piccolo eat, and Vegeta always ate like royalty, very clean.

She felt the water move around her as Yamcha made his way over to her. "Hey, baby," he said, putting his arms around her waist.

Bulma pulled away in disgust. "It's over, Yamcha," she said making her way to the shore. Maybe she should go watch them eat.

Yamcha grabbed her by the hand. "Oh, come on, baby. You're the only one I love. Those other girls are nothing."

Bulma turned to look at him, a seductive smile on her face. She walked to him, pressing her body against his. "You want this?" she said.

Yamcha smiled and placed his arms around her again. He nodded.

"Well," she said placing a finger on his lips. "You—can't—have—this," she said pushing him. Then she turned on her heel and walked off, leaving a gaping Yamcha staring after her.

"Oh, that was very Saiyan-like, woman," she heard a voice say to her as she wrapped herself in her towel.

She turned to see Vegeta hovering over her. "Shouldn't you be eating?" she said, walking towards the picnic site.

He smirked, setting his feet on the ground and following her. "And not watch you two face-off? I wouldn't miss that for the world."

"Baka," she said.

They made their way to the table and Bulma grabbed two plates, one for her and one for Vegeta. She served him his food and he went off to eat. She grabbed her own and sat down next to Chichi who was eating her own food and watching her husband and son, making sure they had enough.

"Do you always serve him, Bulma?" Chichi asked her, not taking her eyes off her men.

Bulma stopped with her hashi midway to her mouth. "Who?" she asked.

"Vegeta."

Bulma sputtered on her food. "What? No."

"Sure looks like it," Chichi said looking at her.

"Why do you say that?" Bulma said, grabbing her napkin to wipe her mouth.

"There was no arguing, no food was thrown. He just took it from you and went to eat. It looks like you guys do it all the time."

"No, of course not. I just . . . ."

Chichi smiled at Bulma secretively. "Is there something going on between you two?" she asked in a whisper.

Bulma's mouth gaped open and she heard Vegeta sputter on his food all the way across the site. Chichi looked up sharply in his direction and smiled that same smile. "Ah, so there is."

"What? No way! I'd never get with that baka," she said to Chichi under her breath.

Chichi looked over at Vegeta who had composed himself enough to eat. She whistled to herself. "I don't think Vegeta feels the same way," she said to Bulma. Vegeta looked up at her and gave her a deathly glare. She ignored him, knowing he wouldn't try anything because if he did, Goku would have to kill him, and that would disgrace his royal highness. "He's been staring at you all day, you know."

Bulma laughed. "Ha, yeah, right. His Royal Pain in the Ass was staring at me, little ol' me. That's funny."

"How do explain him walking up with you from the beach? He certainly didn't go down there for a swim with you, and he didn't go after you went," Chichi said.

"Well, he just wanted to see the fireworks between Yamcha and-" Bulma stopped. Chichi was right. Vegeta must have been watching her.

Chichi smiled. "See."

Bulma turned to look at Vegeta, but he was gone. Where did he go? She looked down at her food and ate the rest in silence. No, Vegeta couldn't possibly like her. He was an arrogant bastard who cared for nothing but himself. He proved it to her countless times already when they fought. But she couldn't convince herself of this. He also saved her many times from herself too, like when she would blow things up in her lab; he was always there to save her. And she could not explain why when she had almost fallen off the roof he had been there to catch her. She was getting confused.

"Hey," Chichi interrupting her thoughts. "Why are you so quiet?"

Bulma smiled weakly at her. "Just thinking."

"Bulma, I didn't mean to upset you about Vegeta. I really thought something was going on between you two and you just didn't tell me." Chichi put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry."

Bulma looked at her. "Oh, it's okay. I just never noticed. Thanks for telling me." Bulma got up from the blanket. "I better be going. I have some things I gotta do at the lab tonight. Thanks for inviting us- um, I mean, me."

Chichi just smiled at her friend and said, "I understand. Jaa ne."

Bulma made her way over to her stuff. She packed it up and glanced around for a trace of the Saiyan Prince. He was no where to be found, and she was sure this time he would not pop up in her air car. She sighed and uncapsuled her car. "Time to go home."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bulma sat in her lab with her latest invention spread out before her. She couldn't concentrate. Vegeta was on her mind, and no matter how hard she tried she could not get him out. She threw up her hands and sighed. It was no use. She got up from the chair and made her was over to her parent's house on the other side of the compound.

"Bulma, honey!" her mother gushed. "It's been such a long time! Where have you been?" She gave her daughter a big hug and started to fuss over her, commenting on how thin she was.

Bulma smiled at her ditsy mother and said, "Mom, I just saw you yesterday."

Her mother stopped and looked at her. "Oh, yeah. That's right."

Bulma sat in the kitchen and placed her head on the table. Her mother bustled around, putting something together for Bulma to eat. She put out a tray full of pastries before her daughter and a cup of tea. "Eat," she said, sitting across from her daughter and grabbing a pastry herself. After a while she said, "So how is Vegeta?"

"Fine," Bulma said mechanically, her face still on the table.

"Oh, he's so handsome. If I weren't married, why I would . . . ." Mrs. Briefs giggled.

Bulma looked up at her quizzically. "Mom . . . ."

"Oh, I'm sorry honey." She sipped at her tea. "You know what, dear? I think it would be a fabulous idea if you two went out on a date."

Bulma stood up fast, her chair falling to the ground. "What?!"

"Well, dear, you two live together already, and you'd make such a wonderful couple, don't you think?"

"Mom, he doesn't give a damn about anyone but himself. All we ever do is argue and he has never even expressed an interest in me."

"Oh, Bulma," Mrs. Briefs said getting up and putting her empty cup in the sink. "I remember when you two were living here; why, he couldn't take his eyes off of you! Didn't you notice?"

"Mother!" Bulma said turning red.

"Well, he was. I'm only telling you the truth. You should ask him out on a date, Bulma."

Bulma smirked to herself and crossed her arms. "Go out with that baka? No way."

Mrs. Briefs looked at her daughter really hard and then said, "You're even beginning to look like him, dear!"

"What?!"

"Just look at yourself: arms crossed with a smirk. Tell me you don't look like him," Mrs. Briefs said, holding up a mirror to her daughter.

Bulma looked at her image and saw . . . Vegeta! "Oh, Kami! I do look like him!" she thought to herself, her hands shooting up to her face. She ran out of the house towards her own.

"I'll see you later, dear," Mrs. Briefs called after her, forgetting everything that just happened between her and Bulma.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Grabbing her pillow and holding it close to her face, Bulma threw herself across the bed. "I need to think," she whispered. How was it that everyone seemed to be seeing something she wasn't? Was she in denial? No. She could never like that arrogant baka. He lived to upset her. His every breath was an insult.

"Argh!" Bulma got up from her bed and started to pace. "I just need to get out for a while. Take a vacation. Or at least go out and have some fun. It's been such a long time since I went dancing," she said, thinking aloud. "I'll go dancing. It'll give me some time away from Vegeta, and maybe I'll finally meet my Prince Charming and prove to everyone that there is nothing between Vegeta and me."

That decided, Bulma grabbed her robe and went to the bathroom to take a shower. Fully undressed and ready to bath, the doorbell rang. "Damn it!" she swore to herself. "Just when I was getting in." She hastily pulled on her robe and went to answer the door.

Goku stood before her nervously. "Hi, Bulma," he said.

Bulma smiled. "Come in, Goku. Vegeta is I don't know where." Bulma silently closed the door behind him.

"Oh, he's in the gravity machine," Goku said.

Bulma was taken aback. "Really? He wasn't there when I got home," she said.

"Oh, no, he was. He probably wasn't training. I don't think he's training now," Goku said.

"How do you know?" Bulma asked, confused.

"It's a Saiyan thing." 

"Well, in that case, Vegeta's in the back. You can go walk through the kitchen to reach him," Bulma said, trying to hurry Goku along so she could go take her shower.

"Yeah, sure. Hey Bulma," Goku said before she could disappear up the stairs.

"Yeah?" she said a little peeved.

"How are you and Vegeta doing?" Goku asked innocently.

Bulma's eyebrows scrunched in confusion. "Not you too?" she moaned.

"What? What do you mean?" he asked, confused.

Bulma sat down on the steps and put her face in her hands. If Goku saw it, then it sure as hell must be true. She sighed and got up. "Nothing. Don't worry about it," she said. She made her way back up the stairs.

Goku shrugged and went to see Vegeta.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vegeta could feel Kakkarot as he approached the gravity machine. "Just great," he thought. "I want to be alone and now this baka comes along. Next thing you know, the woman will be here." He snarled and levitated back to the ground. He saw the door open and the bigger Saiyan stepped in.

"Hey, Vegeta," Goku said as he entered the gravity machine.

Vegeta opened his eyes and glared at him. "What do you want?"

"Just wanted to see how you were doing. You left before I even got to see you," Goku said looking at the shorter Saiyan.

"I'm fine."

"That's good. Why'd you leave so early? I was hoping we could spar."

"I needed to train. I can't be watching you idiots have fun all the time, you know," Vegeta said irritated.

Goku smiled his big goofy smile. "Oh. So how are you and Bulma doing?"

Vegeta shot him an angry look. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you know, with you two living together I was just wondering how you two were getting along," Goku said, stumbling over his words.

Vegeta paid him no mind. "We're still at each other's throats, as usual."

"Oh," Goku said. "Well, then, I'll just go. Kay bye, Vegeta."

"Kakkarot, wait," Vegeta said extending his hand. Goku turned to look at him. Vegeta took a deep breath. "Kakkarot, you're the only other Saiyan alive. Give me your word that you won't breathe a word about anything I ask you right now?"

"Sure, I won't say a thing," Goku said.

Vegeta paused for a moment. "Do you love your wife?"

"With all my heart," Goku said immediately.

"Hmm," Vegeta said nodding his head, his lips pressed tightly together. "What does it feel like to love?"

Goku thought for a long moment and then said, "You would give your life for their happiness."

"Hmm," Vegeta said again.

There was a long heavy silence between them. "Do you love someone, Vegeta?" Goku asked him suddenly.

Vegeta looked at him sharply.

Goku knew when to back off. He shrugged and said, "Well, then, jaa ne."

Vegeta nodded.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vegeta had heard the entire conversation between the woman and Chichi today. He didn't even realize that he had been watching her until Chichi said it. How often did he watch her and how many people noticed? He was confused. For months he knew things were beginning to change between him and the woman, but he didn't know how they were, or even why. He felt himself becoming more attracted to her, wanting to see her more often. He watched her, kept tabs on her ki to make sure she was all right.

What the hell was happening to him? The woman didn't even seem to notice at all, so he was beginning to think it was all in his head; but then Chichi had to say something and made the woman start to question his actions, and even her own. He was hoping that it would all just go away, that things would just blow over. "Hoping against hope," he muttered. This was something he couldn't control, no matter how much he wanted to.

He had always been able to control everything: his body, his thoughts, his anger, his hatred, his pride . . . everything. But he couldn't control this new emotion and the things it did to him: his constant thoughts about the woman; his need to touch her, to hold her. And Vegeta had a feeling it had to do with this word called love. What a mockery he was to the Saiyan race! Saiyan's never fell in love,' especially Elite soldiers. Only third-class bakas like Kakkarot fell in love. No, he couldn't let this happen to him, the Saiyan Prince of the greatest race that ever lived.

"Damn it," Vegeta cursed under his breath.

He got up and exited the gravity machine, flustered. He needed to eat and then train. He had to get the woman out of his mind; he would get the woman out of his mind.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Bulma liked what she saw in the mirror after she had dressed. She wore a pair of snug blue jeans and a red low cut shirt. She grabbed her purse and made her way down the stairs. As she entered the kitchen she saw Vegeta rummaging through the fridge. "I'm going out," she announced to him.

Vegeta looked up at her and could barely stifle his surprise. She looked beautiful. He turned back to the fridge and grunted, trying to control himself. "Whatever, woman."

Bulma took a deep breath. "Glad you feel like that Vegeta: you're coming with me."

Vegeta's head popped up from the fridge. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me," she said firmly. She placed her hands on her hips. "You're coming with me."

Vegeta slammed the door of the fridge. "No one orders me around, woman, especially you," he sneered. He stood at the table and started to make his sandwiches.

Bulma moved right up to him. She placed arms around his neck and leaned on him. She felt him stiffen. "Veggie-chan, you know you want to come with me," she whispered in his ear.

"Woman . . . ." he warned. He could feel his control slipping away.

"Tell me you don't want to come, that you're not intrigued," she whispered seductively, her breath hot against his ear.

"I-I-" Vegeta stuttered.

"I thought so," she said, satisfied. She pulled herself away from him. "Go get ready. We're going dancing." She walked out of the kitchen and sat down in the living room. Turning the television on, she started to surf the channels. "We're leaving in half and hour, Vegeta," she called back to him. When she heard no response, which meant a yes, she grinned to herself. He was in for the night of his life.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Vegeta looked at her sourly from the passenger seat. "Oh, don't look at me like that," Bulma said glancing at Vegeta. "You're going to have a wonderful time tonight."

Vegeta just hmphed. "I don't dance."

"You don't dance, or you've never tried?" Bulma chided.

He glared at her.

"Well, it's not that hard. It's called raving, Vegeta. You'll catch on really fast," she assured him.

He just hmphed.

They reached the rave at about 11 P.M. when it was just starting to get into full swing. They got out of the car and capsuled it. Vegeta was in a royal blue collared shirt and black slacks. The two top buttons were unbuttoned showing a clean white shirt underneath. Bulma could see his muscles rippling under the shirt.

Vegeta looked at the woman. "How in the hell did she get me to come?" he thought. Why did he agree with her? He was the Prince of the Saiyan's, the strongest race that ever lived. He could kill her in a flash, before anyone even noticed. He wanted to take her neck in his hands and snap it in one fluid motion.

The entered the rave. Lights swirled around them: red, blue, yellow, green, black, and white. They watched the people as their hands moved rapidly, glow sticks protruding out of them. Bulma seemed to be mesmerized by the show. Vegeta just smirked. He could do that; and he didn't even need those glow sticks.

Vegeta saw Bulma capsule her purse and put it somewhere, though he wasn't quite sure where. She motioned for him to the floor. He nodded and they moved out onto the floor. She grabbed his hand so they would not get separated. Once they reached the center of the floor, she let go of his hand. She showed him the basics of how to do it. He nodded in understanding. She started to move, her body moving in one fluid motion to the music. Her eyes were closed and she seemed to be fully enjoying herself. Vegeta started to move, doing what she taught him and adding his own motions. He made the tips of his fingers glow as he moved his hands. He watched Bulma out of the corner of his eye, making sure no one moved in on her. He saw a man look at her and he shot him you-touch-her-you-die' look. The man backed off to the other side of the rave.

After a while Vegeta closed his eyes. He still kept his mental tab on the woman's ki, making sure nothing happened to her, but he started to let himself go. She was right: he was having fun. He couldn't remember the last time he had actually had fun when it didn't involve killing someone, or when he had let himself go this much. He absently realized that the woman had stopped moving and was looking at him, but he didn't care. He continued to dance, his hands moving at a frightening pace. He opened his eyes and looked straight into hers: he saw her approval. She inclined her head towards the wall and he looked and saw the sign Restroom.' He nodded in understanding and watched her as she made her way to the restroom. He continued dancing, mentally aware of her.

He felt some women look at him, but he ignored them, totally immersed in the music. He could hear their "oohs" and "aahs" as he moved to the beat, and he grinned at them. He could feel the heat from their bodies, and he opened his eyes in their direction. The less adventurous scattered off, but one woman stayed and danced with him. He shrugged his shoulders and looked at her indifferently. He felt her body brush against him. His eyes shot open and he shot her an icy glare that said "Get out of my personal space." She caught the hint and moved away.

Vegeta closed his eyes and continued to dance. He spread out his ki and sensed the woman. She was not in the restroom anymore. A worried look came over his face. She was still here, but she wasn't calm like she was before. Her minimal ki was flaring in . . . fear. Vegeta's eyes shot open and he looked in the direction where he felt her. He stopped moving and stood up tall. There she was.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bulma had exited the restroom when a man came up to her.

"Hey, baby," he said, his face leering in front of hers.

"Excuse me," she said, pushing past him in Vegeta's direction.

He grabbed her wrist and spun her around. "Where you going? Let's have some fun."

She pushed him away from her. "Leave me alone."

She turned away but he grabbed her again.

She shot him an icy glare. "I said leave me alone."

He didn't even notice it. "Oh, baby, you know you want to have some fun with me," he said, his hands groping at her.

Bulma slapped him.

His eyes became focused. He grabbed her and pushed her roughly against a wall, his body pinning her to it. "I want you," he said in her ear. "Now."

"My boyfriend-"

"Where is he? He won't come in time to save you. He's probably dancing with some other woman right now anyway," he said, fumbling with his pants.

Bulma looked desperately out into the crowd for Vegeta. She found him. "Vegeta!" she screamed.

The man roughly put his hand over her mouth, smothering her scream.

She saw Vegeta stop and look in her direction. She saw him look directly in her eyes. Her look pleaded with him to help. She saw him lift his hand and he shot a ki blast in her direction, hitting the man hard enough to knock him out. The man slumped forward on her and she pushed him away. She ran to Vegeta and threw her arms around him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vegeta put his arms hesitantly around the woman as she threw herself against him, knowing she needed some sort of comfort. He didn't know how to give comfort; no one ever gave it to him except this woman. He still remembered the night after the gravity machine exploded: she had stayed by his side the whole night through. He didn't understand why she had done it, but she had. She pulled away from him and smiled weakly. He grunted and started to dance again. Bulma stepped back and watched him a bit before she finally started to dance too. They danced the night away.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

They stepped out of the rave at twilight. Almost everyone was gone already. Bulma was exhausted. She leaned on Vegeta for support. She could not believe that they had danced all night. Vegeta was a wonderful dancer, and she was surprised that he danced for so long. She shivered a little and she felt Vegeta flare his ki out, surrounding her. She grabbed his arm tightly and closed her eyes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vegeta looked down at the woman on his arm. She was still beautiful, even after hours of dancing. "Time to go home, Little One," he said gently.

He picked her up in his arms and flew off. She put her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. He could tell by her breathing that she was already asleep. He sighted the house and sighed. The night was over. Or was it?

Vegeta grinned and picked up speed, passing over the house in a flash. He felt the woman shiver more in his arms as the cool air brush across her skin, so he flared his ki more to keep her warm. "You're in for a surprise, Little One," he whispered.

He landed on the shore of a small island. It overlooked the ocean and the rising sun. Behind them was a lush forest, filled with wild animals. In the center of the island there were crystal caves. He came here often to think about his life. He placed Bulma gently on the sand and shook her awake.

Bulma opened her big blue eyes and stared around her. A confused look came over her face. She noticed that Vegeta was studying her. "Where are we, Vegeta?" she asked him, sitting up.

"A small island in the middle of no where," he replied.

"Oh," she said.

There was a long period of silence. Neither of them knew what to say. Finally, Vegeta broke the silence, saying, "I thought you'd like to see the sunrise."

Bulma looked at him surprised. "Yeah, sure," she said, smiling.

She turned and looked out over the ocean towards the sun. It was just starting to peak out of the ocean. She motioned for Vegeta to sit next to her and he did. She leaned against him, placing her head on his shoulder. He pulled her close.

Bulma sighed and closed her eyes. This felt right. She didn't know what took her so long. She had been in denial all this time. Maybe there was a reason for those nightly arguments they had. She smiled. "Vegeta . . . ." she whispered before she fell asleep.

Vegeta looked down at her. Her breathing indicated that she was sleeping again. He kissed her softly on her head and lay back in the sand. She wrapped her arms around his body and placed her head on his chest. He placed a hand on her head and played with her hair. "What are you doing to me?" he whispered before he drifted off to sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vegeta woke with the woman gone. The sun was high over head. "Must be lunch time," he thought. He stretched out his arms and yawned.

He got up and made his way to the capsule house. That woman: she was ready for anything. He shook his head and opened the door. His nostrils were invaded by the smell of food. His mouth watered as he sat down on at the table and watched the woman busily making lunch. She was dressed in a clean pair of jeans and a T-shirt, her hair loosely bunched on her head. She had still not noticed him. He watched her as she cursed herself for burning her finger on the hot pan.

"Stupid woman," he said.

She turned around, surprised to see him. "Vegeta! How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to see you burn yourself, baka," he said getting up and making his way to her she. She glared at him, but he totally ignored her, grabbing her hand to investigate it. The burn was not that bad; it made her skin turn a bright red, but she would live. He put her hand down and sat down at the table again. "Hurry up, woman. I'm hungry," he said, wanting to get into a fight.

She glared at him. "I'm not your servant, baka!" she said, placing her hands on her hips.

"Woman, I'm the Prince of the Saiyan's. You will obey me," he said.

"Vegetable Head, I don't care if you're the Prince of the fucking Universe, I still won't obey you," she said. She turned back to the food and took her time.

"Woman, don't turn your back on me."

"Would you like me to burn the food, Veg-Head?" she said looking at him over her shoulder.

Vegeta knew he was caught now. He hmphed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I thought so," she said triumphantly.

They shared a companionable silence as Bulma worked and Vegeta watched her. She was acutely aware of Vegeta staring at her. She started to hum a song that she had heard a while back:

Let's give them something to talk about  
A little mystery to figure out  
Let's give them something to talk about  
How about love, love, love!

"Woman, you can't hold a tune; what are you humming about?" Vegeta said trying to get her into a verbal spar.

Bulma turned to him smiling and hurled one of the empty pots at him. He easily dodged it and smirked back at her. "You missed, woman," he said emphasizing the woman' part. He knew that caught her attention because she stiffened and looked at him, a look of pure death on her face.

"I told you my name is Bulma!" she screamed, gripping the knife she was using tightly.

He just smirked and said, "Don't have a temper tantrum, woman. I'll call you whatever I want." He turned away from her and looked out the capsule window.

"Damn it, Vegeta! If you're going to act like this then I'm just going to go home," she said slamming the knife down on the cutting board. She took off her apron and turned off the burners of the stove. She stormed out of the house and Vegeta heard a capsule open and then she was gone.

Vegeta frowned to himself. He didn't think she'd take it that bad. He got up and followed her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bulma felt the tears stream down her face, but she drove on. "Why does he always have to act like this?" she thought. Always antagonizing her, pushing her to the brink of her temper. She thought that last night might have meant something to him, but no, he was still his asshole self. She pushed her foot further down and the air car jumped forward. She didn't know where she was going, but she needed to get away from him, away from her feelings for him.

"Woman, you're going in the wrong direction," Vegeta said next to her.

Bulma slammed on the brakes and turned to look at him. "Get out of my car! I don't give a damn if I'm going in the wrong direction! As long as you're not there, then it's the best direction for me to go!" she blew up.

Vegeta, startled, got out of the car. He looked at her coldly. "If that's the way you feel, woman, than that's fine with me," he said and he flew off in the opposite direction.

Bulma shifted and put her foot on the gas. She sped off in the direction she was going, the tears still flowing down her face.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Bulma worked silently in the lab for the next week, Vegeta having gone to Kami-knows-where. She was starting to get worried. He'd never left for this long. She knew he could take care of himself, but that didn't put her at ease. She pushed herself away from the desk and made her way to the empty house. It felt weird coming home and no Saiyan to contend with. "This must be how Chichi feels," Bulma said as she moved slowly about the kitchen.

Each room had so many memories of him: the kitchen where they would start their daily arguments; the living room where he would rag on her about watching too much TV; the bathroom where he once, by mistake, came in while she was showering, and where he would yell at her for taking so long; and of course the gravity machine, where he would train endlessly. His room, though she had never been in there since he'd come to live with her, spoke of him: the sparse furniture, neatly pressed clothes, neatly made bed . . . royalty. His room even smelled of him, a clean smell. She'd roam the house every night before she went to sleep, remembering his dark looks and intense gaze. Now that he was gone, she could clearly see what everyone was talking about: she could feel how his eyes would run over her while her back was turn; she could feel his gentle touch every time he had to save her from herself, how sometimes he held her a little too long; how, when she'd taken him shopping for clothes when he first moved in, he'd stand so close to her she could feel the heat from his body; and, when the guys came over to eat lunch, he'd trail behind her just a little to close. How could she have been so blind?

After eating she made her way to her room. She looked in her vanity mirror and could hardly recognize the woman she saw there: gaunt eyes and a pale complexion. These past days she had the hardest time getting out of bed, but the silence would eat at her so much that she'd force herself out. She didn't bother putting on her make-up anymore, because what was the point anyway? She didn't have anyone to look beautiful for; in fact, she had no one to begin with. Vegeta always ragged on her about putting too much on and taking forever anyway. The woman in the mirror looked twenty-years older than she really was, and not to mention, she felt twenty-years older. She sighed and went to go draw her bath; maybe she'd feel better after, though she highly doubted it.

Her hand was on the water faucet when she heard a noise come from downstairs. Scrunching her eyes together, she went to the door and called out, "Vegeta?"

No answer.

She silently made her way to the down the stairs into the dark living room. "Vegeta?" she called again.

No answer.

"Damn it, Vegeta. I'm going to kill you when I get my hands on you. How dare you leave me to worry about you," she said walking to the light switch. It would be just like him to taunt her like this.

A hand clamped over her mouth before she could flick the switch. An arm snaked around her waist and she could feel hot breath on her neck. She struggled, trying to pull herself away.

"Miss Briefs," said a rough voice, definitely not Vegeta's. "I believe you forgot to turn on the security system."

Bulma tried to talk, but her words were stifled by the intruder's hand.

"Oh, and I do believe that your friend is not here either—hasn't been here for a while—so we have the house all to ourselves."

Realization dawned on her: this bastard wasn't Vegeta and he had been watching her for Kami-knows-how-long. And Vegeta couldn't protect her now, and he wouldn't even know anything happened to her until he came home and found her in pieces all over the house. She could feel her sanity start to unravel as she realized that she was going to die, or possibly something far worse than that. Well, hell, she had nothing to lose. She bit deeply into the man's hand, drawing blood, and tore herself away from him. He cursed at her and looked at his hand, examining the damage. "What do you want?" she asked him, trying to make her voice steady.

He started to walk towards her. "I believe a few months ago a friend of mine dropped by here. Poor chap was never heard from again. I think something terrible happened to him, on account that your friend is not afraid to hurt anyone, would probably kill people. So, did your friend kill my friend?" he asked her as he continued to walk towards her.

Bulma remembered the night he was talking about. Some man had tried to rape her, but Vegeta showed up and killed him—actually, incinerated him. She hoped Vegeta would show up again.

"I see you know who I'm talking about," the man said, studying her.

Bulma felt her back hit the table. She desperately groped for anything she could use as a weapon. Finding her letter opener, she grasped the handle tightly and said, "Vegeta has killed more than your friend, and if you feel like living, then you'd better leave."

"Ha! This man of your, Vegeta; I happen to know he hasn't been around for this past week. What makes you think he's going to be back anytime soon?"

Bulma felt herself pale a little.

"See? You don't even believe he'll be back on time." He stood about a foot away from her. "I'll try to make this as pleasurable for you as it will be for me," he said, leering in her face.

"I think you've had enough fun for one night," said a voice from the other side of the room.

The lights suddenly flicked on and there stood Vegeta. Bulma let out a huge breath.

The man spun around. "This is none of your business," he snarled at Vegeta.

Vegeta snorted and crossed his arms. "Man, this is my home so it is my business."

The man looked closer, and then stood tall. "You're the asshole that killed my partner."

Vegeta smirked. "That I am, and if you expect to die, then stay right there."

The man turned and grabbed Bulma as a shield. He held a knife to her throat and said, "You come close to me and I'll kill her."

Vegeta shrugged and said, "Go ahead."

The man smiled maliciously. Bulma felt the knife pierce her skin. She looked at Vegeta like he was mad, but Vegeta wasn't even looking at her, only the man holding her. "Don't I mean anything to him?" she thought and looked at him desperately. He still would not meet her gaze.

The man suddenly jerked her forward and sliced across the back of her neck. She screamed out in pain and at the same time she jammed her hand back, embedding the letter opener into his leg. He screamed and pushed her away from him. Her hands went immediately up to her neck to cover the wound. Then she fell to the ground.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Vegeta was there as soon as she fell, cushioning her fall. The man lay in ashes next to them. She started to struggle against him. "Leave me alone, you baka! I have to get to a hospital!" she raged at him.

"Bulma! Hold still!" he roared.

She stopped struggling in his arms. "Did you just call me by my name?" she thought.

He looked at her: her eyes were dazed. The blood oozed from between his fingers onto his pants and the floor. He felt sick; it was her blood. He could handle it better if it were his own, or someone he'd just killed, but he couldn't see her blood draining away from her without getting a disturbed feeling. Damn it, her life was emptying out of her body, and he didn't know if he could save her on time.

He began to concentrate, centering his ki. When he was young he had discovered that he could heal, but he kept it from everyone, even his father. Healing was an odd gift for a Saiyan since Saiyan's are natural-born killers. He heard the woman's breath becoming more labored, the blood that should be pumping through her body soaking into his pants and flowing to the floor like red tears. He placed his hands on her neck, covering the wound, and pushed his ki into her body. She arched her back and screamed. He kept his hands where they were, knowing that it was working. He could feel her tissue start to knit itself together, the muscle returning to its original form. The skin finally formed over her muscle. He let her neck go, the blood still on his hands . . . her blood.

She'd stopped screaming and passed out. He looked down at her, brushing her hair away from her sweat drenched face. Her breathing had returned to normal, but her skin was still pale. She'd be okay. He picked her up and flew her to the bathroom. Peeling her out of her blood saturated clothes was an ordeal, but after having accomplished that, he washed her body until all the blood was gone. He dried her and placed her in her bed, drawing the covers up to her chin.

Her skin had reached a somewhat healthy color. He gently touched her face. She shivered and he retracted his hand as if he had been bitten by a snake. He'd almost been too late. He'd almost let her die. How could he live now? His honor had been challenged and he failed miserably. Honor. That's what had gotten him in this mess in the first place; and his pride. Well, he didn't need her. He stared at her, trying to make his heart hard again, trying not to feel the emotions that were surfacing in his chest. But the way the moon fell upon her face, the way her eyes fluttered as she slept, he couldn't do it.

He tore his gaze from her and looked at the moon. It was big and bright tonight, the type of moon she'd say he'd go ape' with. He smirked. He could remember everything about her: the sway of her hips as she unconsciously taunted him; her mischievous smile when she was planning to do something absolutely humiliating to him, like forcing him to wear that pink shirt; the way her eyes burned with emotion when they were arguing with one another; how she would do whatever he told her, no matter how much she said she wouldn't.

He needed some sleep. Maybe if he got a few hours, he'd have a clearer mind. He felt like he was swimming in thoughts of her. He couldn't let himself get soft, couldn't give into his desire to touch her, to claim her as his own. She was a weakness, and he didn't need weakness.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Slice . . . . Tear.

Bulma bolted up in her bed, sweat pouring down her face in torrents. Her hands immediately went up to her neck, looking for an open wound or a scar . . . something. All it touched was smooth flesh. "I know it happened. That wasn't a dream," she said. She tried to remember what happened after that. Vegeta held her, there was a burning sensation on the back of her neck . . . did Vegeta heal her? She didn't know Saiyan's could do that.

She shivered involuntarily from a breeze. She drew her arms around herself and looked down at her body. "Oh, Kami! I'm naked!" she whispered. She pulled her blankets over her exposed body. "How the hell did this happen?"

"Don't tell me you wanted to soil your pretty bed sheets with bloody clothes, woman," Vegeta said from a dark corner of the room.

She shrieked and faced him. "Vegeta! What the hell are you doing in my room?"

He winced at her voice and stepped forward into the first rays of sunlight. Bulma gasped. He was extremely pale and his eyes were bloodshot. It seemed like a trial for him to even stand, his body rocking a little back and forth. He took another step towards her and collapsed.

Bulma shot out of her bed and held him to her, forgetting her nakedness. "What happened?"

"Woman, you have been sleeping for four days," he said, trying to sound irritated.

"And you've been watching me for four days?"

Vegeta turned his head away and didn't answer.

Bulma's features softened. "Vegeta, you didn't need to watch me."

His jaw clenched and he tried to get up.

"Where are you going?" Bulma said, panic mixed with concern in her voice.

"I need to sleep, woman," he said, standing and trying to walk to her door.

"No way, Vegeta. You're sleeping in my bed. There's no way you'll make it to your room, and I'm not dragging you there," she said firmly, pushing him in the direction of her bed.

"Woman, leave me alone. I can take care of myself." He pulled his arm from her hands and took a few steps to her door before collapsing again.

Bulma caught him before he could hit the floor, and guided him to her bed. He lay down—gratefully, she hoped—and she climbed in next to him, dizzy from too much exertion after four days of not moving. She pulled the covers over them and stared at the ceiling.

Vegeta, he was so . . . she didn't know what. One moment he cares, the next he doesn't—or pretends he doesn't. She didn't know what to think anymore. He lets the guy cut her, then he heals her and watches over her for four days, then he acts like the usually bastard he is. She didn't know what to think anymore, what to feel. Vegeta was so confusing. Oh, and then there was the fact that she had almost died too looming over her head. Bulma's hands started to shake and she turned on her side, away from Vegeta, letting tears fall from her eyes. There was too much at one time. It was overwhelming. A quiet sob escaped from her lips. She buried her head in her pillow.

"Woman, are you crying?" Vegeta asked her roughly.

"What the hell do you think, baka? I almost died, you know, wouldn't you cry about that?" she said to him bitterly.

"No."

Bulma looked at him confused for a moment. Oh, of course, this was Vegeta; he doesn't cry; it's a display of weakness. She snorted and turned her head away from him. The tears still came, but she no longer made any noise.

She felt his hand gently touch her shoulder. "Woman, are you still crying?" Vegeta asked her. He pulled at her gently and she turned to face him, tears glistening on her cheeks.

Her eyes hardened a little and she hit him. She saw him flinched, but he made no move to yell at her. She hit him again, and again, until her hands hurt. She stopped and buried her face in her hands, her sobs vocal now. She felt him touch her and draw her to his chest, holding her close to him.

"Bastard, you left me," she said to him.

He didn't answer.

"Why did you leave me?" she said, looking at his face.

He looked at her, his face a mixture of pride, shame, hurt, and desire. She looked him over, gently touching his face. He looked like he'd been through a lot these past days, and here she was, yelling at him about leaving her. Yelling at Vegeta, who wasn't really at fault for the way he acted; he was probably just as confused as she was.

Bulma lightly placed a kiss on his lips. She felt him tense and then relax as she teased his lips with her tongue. He swept her body closer to his and he firmly placed his lips on hers, claiming her as his own. She willfully submitted to him, wrapping her body around his. He touched her everywhere with his hands, eliciting moans from her. She pressed herself firmly against him and kissed him, her body on fire.

He broke their kiss and started to kiss her all over her face and neck. He bit her deeply at the neck, claiming her as his mate for life, and lapped at the blood there. She let out an ear-splitting scream which was replaced by moans as he continued to work her body into a heated frenzy. She bucked her hips against him, letting him know she was ready, and he was eager to comply with her desire. He tore off his armor and pulled her against him again, their bodies touching, skin-to-skin. He touched her everywhere, his hands running down her body roughly. She closed her eyes and let him do his work.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Bulma woke the next morning with Vegeta gone. "Damn Saiyan," she muttered to herself, getting out of bed.

She placed her feet on the ground and almost fell as she stood up. She groaned a little as she made her way to the bathroom, her body aching from sleeping for four days and yesterday's exercise. Vegeta had stamina, despite how tired he was; he kept her up for at least half the day yesterday. "But it was well worth it," she thought, smiling lazily. Her face seemed to glow as she looked in the mirror, a big improvement from the last time she looked in the mirror. She washed her face and got ready for the day.

She entered the kitchen and saw the very Saiyan she had cursed earlier. He sat with his arms crossed over his chest, his trademark smirk plastered on his face. "Woman, you sleep too much."

"Yeah," she said kissing him lightly on the cheek. "Well, you're not helping me by keeping me up all day yesterday."

"I didn't hear you complaining yesterday," he said.

"Yeah, and you won't hear me complaining. Just don't complain about my sleeping habits because it's all your fault."

"From what I believe," he said getting up and putting his arms around her waist, "it takes two to tango."

"True," she said placing a hand on his cheek. "But if you want me to have better sleeping habits, then you better go tango by yourself."

Bulma pulled herself away from him and went to the fridge to retrieve an apple. "I'm going to the lab. Have a nice day training, Veggie-chan," she said as she left the kitchen through the back door.

Bulma put on her lab coat and sat at her desk, the project she'd been working on five days ago in front of her. But her thoughts weren't there; they were on Vegeta. She tried not to fall for that arrogant bastard, but she always did have a soft spot for bad boys. Well, now Chichi had something to talk about.


End file.
